Coffeeshop Soundtrack
by IWant2bDifferent
Summary: Bella and Edward left their son with Renee, having the intention to take him back before he even turned 1. But problems arose, and now their 14 yr old son is living in Forks with Charlie.What happens when he meets his vamp family without even knowing it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my third fanfic but my first twilight fanfiction. This has been in my head for a while and I've always wanted to have a twilight story on here. Please review and tell me what you think. It motivates me so much more to update and continue if I know people do see some potential in this. Thanks and enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I know nothing except the yellow nail polish sitting on top of this computer desk and Anthony Alexander. :) **

"We love you, please never think anything else my son," I said softly. Bella was weeping, with our one month old son in her arms.

We didn't want to do this, but we had to. Bella and I had a great wedding, filled with happiness and love. Our honeymoon at Esme's Island was no different; it was just filled with a different more intimate love.

Bella gave birth to our pride and joy, Anthony Alexander Cullen, nine months later. But now we were doing what no parent or family wanted to do; we were leaving him behind here in Florida with Renee and Phil.

Bella stayed human during her pregnancy, of course. And now it was finally time for my love's change, which meant it was too dangerous for such a fragile little child.

Alice, Rose and Esme tried comforting Bella more while Carlisle put his grandson in his carrier. Jasper and Emmett tried comforting _me. _

"You know it's for the best," my father told me.

"Yeah, we'll be back before you know it," Alice tried being optimistic but I knew my sister well enough to know that her usual carefree smile was forced.

"And you'll raise him soon before he even turns one,' this came from Emmett.

"Stop worrying brother," that was Jasper.

Rosalie gave both Bella and I tight hugs.

Phil and Renee were waiting in the house. We had to tell Renee everything, and I mean _everything_ from that time Bella 'fell' down the stairs and out a window after our 'break up' and why she was so depressed when I left Forks. And Italy. We couldn't leave out Italy or the werewolves. We had to or how else would she have understood? What would've happened if we hadn't and Anthony started craving blood?

We didn't want to risk it.

"Edward."

My love was the one who whispered my name. She looked up at me with sad chocolate colored eyes.

"We should go inside."

It was time to leave our son behind.

I gave him my real silver ring that Carlisle gave me over a hundred years ago. It had Cullen printed on it with a smaller version of our family crest.

We all whispered our good byes, I Love You's, and See You Soon's.

And with that we gave our sleeping son to Renee.

**Well there it is, the first chapter. Kinda short but Im working on that! Haha. Don't forget to review! ;)**

**Until next time, **

**Becky **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. I obviously skipped a couple years in the story. And come on people review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the neon green nail polish on top of this computer desk.**

**

* * *

****Chapter Two:**

She already packed my stuff. She knew I would refuse to get anything ready and live in that place.

"Sweetie, it's for the best. Just for you to get away, relax a little bit. Get away from those friends of yours.'

I think my grandmother, Renee, was just trying to sugarcoat that she wanted me out.

"If you want some alone time with Phil or something, just say so. Don't just send me across the country."

I was going to, or rather being forced to leave Florida and go to Forks, Washington. I honestly have no problem leaving the sticky Florida humidity and heat for the awesome cold and snow that crave for. What I have a problem with is leaving my four best friends and the only place I've ever lived for a place I've never been to, to live with my grandfather Charlie who I've only talked to about three times in my short 14 year old life. And start a new school, in the middle of February. Yup, it's just every teenager's dream.

"Anthony, give it a shot. I'm sure you do just fine."

Renee made it sound oh so easy.

"I really don't think Charlie wants a reminder of why he practically doesn't have a daughter anymore."

She flinched.

Damn. I hated hurting her. But it is my fault. And why beat around the bush and be ignorant? Because ignorance is bliss? It also makes you naïve.

My parents left me when I was a month old.

They left their half-vampire baby and they never came back. No contact that I know of. I know I have my father's messy bronze hair and my mom's chocolate brown eyes. But besides that, I really don't know what they look like. Renee and Phil never told me anything about the subject when I was younger because they thought it was too soon but then when I got old enough to understand, I didn't want to know. I even refused to see pictures of them because I don't want to think about what I can never have.

"Honey, your flight leaves in a couple hours. You should get ready."

She finally left my room.

I've had a few slip-ups lately that my grandparents found out about. I partied a lot in the last few weeks. Drank a little. Smoked _one_ cigarette. Went a little too fast on my motorcycle. But honestly, it was nothing. It takes at least thirteen beers to get me as drunk as a human. And even if I did crash the motorcycle, I could walk away with only a couple of bruises.

This was all cause of the vampire in me, which was all courtesy of my father.

I popped two Advils for my killer migraine.

I already said good-bye to my friends fifteen minutes ago. We would talk soon so none of us wanted a huge sob fest.

I was already boarding the plane for the long flight all the way to Washington. I hugged Renee and Phil one last time and Renee whispered. . .

"Just like your mother."

My mom moved to Forks after Renee got re-married. From there my mom got thrown into the world of love and vampires.

I think it was Renee's way of telling me to be strong and brave.

I thought Forks would be hell. That I would have had no need to be there. That I wouldn't find anything, but I ended up finding and going through so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Now chapter three! Anthony is finally in Forks. Review and tell me what you think please! **

**--Becky**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the orange nail polish on top of this computer desk. **

E is for the emotions that ruin your day, M is for the miserable people, and O is for on the dark side 'cause we have fresh cookies. Cookies!

I sang what my friends and I affectionately called "The Emo Song" in my head.

The long tedious flight was finally over. I was just getting my bags from the terminal, and I could see my grandfather across the parking lot.

He was leaning against his police cruiser. I think Renee thought having a cop would do me some good.

The man that was my grandfather had some gray in his short brown hair and had to be in his early fifties. Fortunately, he wasn't big on talking.

"Hey kid." Charlie said as I walked toward him and the cruiser.

I never really called him grandpa. I guess I never really felt like I could, that I had no right to.

"Hey Charlie, how's the police force? I know Forks has so much crime this time of year."

Forks never has any crime. It was a small town with seven hundred inhabitants and nothing happened. It was like that stupid town on the Gilmore Girls *gag* that my friend Allison likes to watch, where everyone knew everyone plus their business. There were no secrets in Forks. Or so it seemed. The Cullen Family was able to hide the fact that they were all vegetarian vampires from the naïve innocents of Forks.

"Its great kid, work cant be better."

I guess Charlie wasn't one for tolerating sarcasm.

We spent the rest of the drive to Forks from Seattle in silence, which was perfectly fine for the both of us. But if Charlie would've let me drive, we could've been there in ten minutes instead of two hours but I highly doubt a police chief would like the idea of a fourteen year old without even a permit to dive. But I'm a pretty good driver; it's the vampire genes again.

"You start school tomorrow. I'm sorry we couldn't give you some more time to settle in."

"No that's fine. I don't mind."

We were coming close to the close to the house now. I was actually getting kind of nervous.

"Your room is on the second floor on the right. You can do anything to it, to make yourself feel more at home." Charlie explained.

Home. Sure, let's go with that.

"One more thing Anthony, your grandmother made me bring this thing over to the house because you love it so much, but I have never approved of this and I think your _way_ too young. . ."

I lost track of Charlie's rant when I saw what the hell he was talking about. My sleek black Ducati was parked nicely into the driveway. I love that thing. I love driving fast. I like feeling free and somehow safe when I ride it. It's my escape sometimes.

"No way! Thanks, Charlie!"

"Oh. Uhm, no problem kid." He blushed just a little bit.

We both steeped out the cruiser, walked into the house.

"I'm guessing you want to take that insane bike to school tomorrow.' Charlie said while putting the keys on the coffee table.

"Yeah actually that would be great."

He laughed. "You know your mom used to ride also, never let her use it though. Please don't make me regret you using it."

"She did?" I never knew that.

Charlie stopped on his way to what looked like the living room. He looked at me with some sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah she did, a family friend taught her."

We both dropped the subject.

"Go upstairs. I'll get your bags for you."

I walked up the thirteen steps and opened the door to my new room. It was a light blue color, with one window, a desk, and a rocking chair in the corner.

I could put some things up and make it more me, but I felt like I could picture a young eighteen year old here, laughing, being happy. My mom when she was still in high school.

I hated wondering if I was the one that ruined that happiness.

I took a shower to relax. Charlie brought my bags up. I got started rearranging my room, putting everything in place.

My laptop on the desk, my deep gray comforter on the bed instead of purple, my CDs leaned against the wall in racks, clothes went up in the closet, and my cell phone and I-pod were on the nightstand.

But the rocking chair stayed in its corner.

**Okay that it for chapter three! Hope it was alright. Don't forget to review! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Purple Giraffes!! How cool would it be if giraffes were purple instead of yellow and brown? But why are giraffes yellow? Did you guys know flamingos are pink because they eat shrimp!

Anyways! Here's the fourth chapter, hope you all like it. :)

Dont Forget to Review!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the Sparkly Black nail polish on top of this computer desk.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Beep. Beep. Beeeeeep!

God, I fucking hate alarm clocks, especially the kind that make noise. I grudgingly got up from my comfortable bed to get ready for school.

I looked out the window. Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway anymore. He probably has to head to work early. We wouldn't want all those Forkian criminals to break out of jail in the wee hours of the morning.

I blasted Nine Inch nails from my small iPod speakers, just to wake me up, get the blood flowing. Speaking of flowing blood. . . I was getting thirsty. Probably have some good animals in the forests somewhere near here that I should check out.

Beep, Beep, Beep!

"How the hell do you turn off that stupid alarm?!" I yelled into the empty house. Not even a whole day here and I was already going insane.

Now the house phone was ringing. I jogged downstairs and picked up the receiver just in time.

"Hello?"

"Anthony!"

"Hey Renee." She worries too much.

"I've been calling your cell phone for the last thirty minutes! Are you okay? Are you at home? How's Charlie? Not being too weird?"

Ohhhh, so it was my phone that kept ringing, no the alarm. Whoops.

"Say something Anthony! Your scaring me.'

I told you she worries too much.

"Hey I'm fine, I just woke up, no nothing's weird, and of course I'm at Charlie's, how else could I answer the phone?"

"Well kids and technology these days, I don't know! I just wanted to say good luck and have fun on your first day of Forks High."

Fun?

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"Anytime but I'm sorry honey, I have to go make Phil breakfast." Poor Phil. "I love you1 I'll talk to you later tonight."

"Yeah, luv ya too, bye."

Shit. It was already 7: 48. School starts in ten minutes. I ran back upstairs and threw on the first thing my hands grabbed out of the dark closet. I went towards the bathroom, tripped on my own feet, cursed, and then laughed at myself. More proof that I might be going more insane than I already am.

My hair has always been untamable. In other words, I just brushed my teeth and made sure the hair had that messy look all the girls _supposedly _loved.

I came out wearing my purple To Write love On Her Arms t-shirt and my usual jeans and Chuck Taylors. I almost didn't bother grabbing a jacket but decided that in Forks, sweaters and jackets are more normal.

After locking up the front door, I jumped onto my bike and sped off to my new school.

**********

It was already 8: 05 when I parked my bike. Well whatever, maybe they'll go easy on me since I'm the new kid.

The halls were empty as I walked to the office for my schedule. An elderly woman with red and gray hair and a name tag that said Mrs. Cope was the first to officially greet and welcome me.

"Welcome sweetie! You must be Chief Swan's grandson and our newest member here!"

No, I'm a terrorist from Afghanistan.

"Oh well yeah, that's correct Ma'am." I decided to just answer back politely.

"Here is a map of the school for you, just in case. Let me go print out your schedule."

_My school back in Florida was at least three times larger, I think I would manage_, I wanted to say but I ended up settling with another polite "thank you"

"Is it Anthony Swan, dear?" She needed my name to type it into the school records.

"It's Cullen, actually. Anthony Cullen."

Mrs. Cope paused over her keyboard and looked up at me over her desk with a look of shock and . . . recognition, almost. As if she shouldv'e known or already did and didn't want to admit it. If only I could read minds or something. It was weird to say the least. I wanted to get out of there.

"Here you go.' She handed me what I needed, but now she had a sweet grandmotherly smile on her face.

"Thanks." I mumbled and walked out the door.

English was my first period, apparently with a Mr. Bradley, might as well get it over with then. I found the right classroom and everyone turned around in their desks to see who interrupted class, talk about movie cliché.

"Ah, you must be our new student." Mr. Bradley looked young, maybe late twenties. He actually seemed happy to be teaching.

"Go ahead and take a seat anywhere you'd like, we were just about to discuss Romeo and Juliet."

A collective moan went through the room, I didn't mind.

"Ohh come on! It's a classic!" Mr. B laughed well naturedly.

The bell finally rang after a hour, class went fast mostly due to the fact that I was staring out the window, thinking.

"Hey! My name is Newton, Zack Newton. You're Anthony, right?"

The name's Bond. James Bond.

Some preppy looking guy came up to me as I opened my locker. He had light blonde hair and looked like he was trying too hard. Apparently his name was Zack. I needed to know at least one person here anyways.

"Yeah, right, I'm Anthony."

"Welcome to Forks. I hear that you're from Florida. That must be quite a transition."

Wow, the guy knew the word transition. He was obviously trying to get the dirt in me, share my 'story'. Fine, I'll give him a story to pass along.

"Yeah but it was either Washington with old gramps or a cell in a state jail after I almost killed this guy back home, so I'm pretty lucky I guess."

I grabbed the books I needed and walked away to my next class. Newton was still standing there, mouth open, looking shaken. Loser.

Second and third period went by just as first as first. I met Ben Cheney Jr. in History. He was a cool guy. He was kind of shy but friendly and a good person to make real conversation with. Ben was also one of the few that didn't ask about Florida, why I moved, my family, and my parents. I think I respected him more because of that. Way better than that Newton guy, in other words.

We were in the cafeteria now, getting trays of food. "You can sit with us if you'd like," Ben said while steering me to a table with a few other kids already sitting down. Zack was one of those kids, but I could tolerate him.

"Hey Junior. What's up, Tony?"

I hate it when people think I like the nickname Tony.

"Nothing's up, Zacky and its _Anthony_, get it right next time."

"Oh. Uhm yeah sorry about that, man."

Ben and I took our places at the table. "Did he just call you Junior?" I asked my new friend.

I didn't reply to what he was saying, honestly I stopped listening. Something else caught my eye from across the cafeteria. It was a group of four people. They were vampires, obviously, well obvious to me anyways. Paler than me, this was already a feat and stunningly beautiful. Yup, definitely vamps.

They looked like complete opposites though. There was a short, pixie-like girl with spiked hair and a always happy and optimistic kind of smile. A tall blonde model that looked confident and arrogant. And two men sitting across from them, one with dark curly hair and massive muscles, the other was blonde but more lean.

They were sitting on a cafeteria table just like the rest of us, except with no food and they seemed more secluded at a table with no one close to surrounding the.

They were also staring _right at me_.

"Hey Ben, are they students here?" I knew the answer already, but I wanted the dirt on them now and this was a small town.

"Uh no, actually. I don't think I've ever seen them in Forks before"

Ben asked around the table to see if anybody had noticed the four of them before, but none of the freshman had apparently and now we were all confused. Who were they? What would they want in Fork, Washington, of al places?

"How 'bout you Anthony, have you ever met them since you've got here?" Another guy from the table asked me. I knew his last name was Yorkie, his first name escaped me.

"No," I said, but I want to.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! This update took way longer than I first thought it was but life the last couple of weeks have been crazy. Blah, I hate those bitches. Anyways! Here is the fifth chapter (finally). Please review and tell me what you think, constructive criticism is always welcome, even flames, bring it on. Tell me like it is :) Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the solar powered nail polish sitting on this computer desk. And the cup my cereal is in :)**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Fucking Arctic Tundra, that's what this is. I had already been in Forks for two weeks, but this was its first major snow storm since I've been here, major for me anyways. "Oh this is nothing, just a few inches!" they all say, yeah, sure.

It was always cold here, with grey looming clouds that could look like thick cotton candy were almost always overhead, very different from Florida's humidity and warm sand.

The people here were nice enough, nosy, but nice. The other students at school were okay, a little boring sometimes when I would just block them out and nod in the correct places, but whatever.

It was different with the adults though, well the ones that have been here practically their whole lives. When they found out my last name was Cullen, the gossip started. It was like I was the shiny new toy for them to gawk, talk, and wonder about. I tuned them out, why bother? I didn't care, talk all they want.

I still talked to my friends back in Florida; they kept me sane here and listened to ongoing wacky rants.

Charlie and life here in the house was better than I thought it would be when Renee first mentioned moving to me, I pictured awkward stares and gaping silences, anger and sadness etched into Charlie's features whenever he looked at me. Instead I got little smiles that I imagined any grandfather would give his grandkid, and conversations on sports, albeit short ones. Either could cook, so most nights its pizza, cereal, Chinese, or fried eggs for dinner.

I've wanted to head to Seattle for a couple hours, just to explore the city more. Renee didn't like the idea much of me going alone, but I've decided it shouldn't hold me back. The problem was now that if the snow didn't clear up, I couldn't ride my bike over there.

It could get tedious sometimes. The same thing over and over, wake up, school, home, homework, dinner, sleep, wake up, school, home, homework, dinner. . .Arghhh. It got _agitating_ almost.

Despite the routine, or tediousness, or whatever the hell you want to call it, the thing that's bothered me the most is the fact that I haven't seen any of those four vampires again, the group that was in the cafeteria on my first day. Except, after I noticed them staring, I decided not to be a pussy and I stared right back. The bell had finally rung; signally the end of lunch, so the pixie smiled, waved, and whispered, "Until next time Anthony." No one else heard her of course; my half-vampire hearing barely picked it up. They left after and I haven't seen them since.

How the hell did they know my name?

Was there going to be a next time?

They were in so many of my thoughts and sleepless nights. I wanted more information, its like I craved them, their presence, it's like I felt this pull towards them.

"Anthony! I'm heading to the store, you want anything?" Charlie shouted from downstairs.

"No, I'm fine!" He was a good guy, nice, considerate. Sometimes I wondered why Renee left him. Was the town really that bad for her?

I saw Charlie pull out from the driveway through my window, the headlights on the cruiser fading then disappearing. I kind of liked the times when I was alone in the house, the silence, the calm. I could think a little more clearly . . . and listen to all the loud music I wanted, but I just didn't want to listen to music; I wanted to make some, which was an almost rare urge.

I needed a piano.

The piano and I have had a weird relationship since I was younger. I started taking lessons when I was seven but at the time, I didn't the right patience or attention span, and I thought my teacher was a douche. These were problems to my musical education.

Then, when I was 10, Renee's best friend died in a rather grotesque car crash. It saddened me to see Renee unhappy, mad, angry, and weeping, so unlike the grandmother I've always known. The day of the funeral, I looked online and re-learned the simple basics, you know, that there's seven different notes, left hand plays something different from the right, stuff like that. For a couple hours, I lost myself into a different world. I made myself be patient and by the time Renee came out of her room with red eyes and a black dress, I was successfully playing Mary had a Little Lamb in the baby grand piano we had in the living room that was for complete show. She smiled, a real smile, and it made me smile. She said "Thank you honey" than in a whisper almost as soft as the pixie in the cafeteria, "So much like your father."

A year later, my best friends and I had hit a rough patch. It was one of those times when the people you've known forever kind of change a little. A time when you feel insecure and scared that all you've known might fall apart, when instead of talking every single day, there's long silences. I sat down at that little piano for the first time in so long and played Mary had a Little Lamb again, but that somehow turned into mindlessly tapping on the keys, making the very beginning of what could've been a song if I had those skills. It was soothing for me, soothing like when the sun is setting and you're practically alone on the beach, lying down in the soft sand, closing your eyes and going somewhere far, far away. It vindicated me, it made me hope that this was just a phase, nothing more and all would be well soon. And it was.

Then about a month before I left Forks, I started playing again, more of Mary, more mindless tapping of keys. It calmed me down from my anger and suspicion, annoyance and worry, giving me hope that everything in Forks would be okay, that I could do it.

I actually do want to become great at it and play much more than a children's song, but that takes time and I'm missing an essential thing . . . like a freaking piano. I can deal with just having my iPod.

Right now I was listening to Linkin' Park, their original stuff. In The End is top-notch.

_What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all_

Charlie's headlights came in through the window again. I heard the door open and took an Advil for my headache before heading downstairs.

"Thanks, kid actually I wanted to talk to you for a second."

Uh-oh, we don't have that many serious conversations in this house, and Charlie had a serious look, maybe Renee told him about that time she walked in on this chick and I making out. . .

"I talked to Renee earlier today about your friends."

Or maybe I was just letting my mind wander too much, that would've been hilarious though.

"Its fine if you want your friend to visit you here but you can go to Florida for spring break too. Whatever you like best just let me know."

I spoke for the first time since he walked in.

"Yeah I'll think about it." I finished helping him put food in the fridge.

"Oh and by the way, you can go ahead and go to Seattle whenever you'd like this once, just don't mention this to your grandmother." He winked. I laughed. Go Charlie.

"Thanks I was thinking of tomorrow after school since it's its Friday."

"I'll leave some dinner in the fridge for you in case you're hungry when you get back."

Still couldn't see why she left.

**

School was good. We moved from Romeo and Juliet to the Catcher in the Rye in English today. Gym rocked harder than Jimmy Hendrix during a solo because I 'accidently' hit Newton in the face with a basketball. Algebra was, well, algebra.

Right now, I was on the road, sitting on my Ducati, on my way to Seattle.

I wanted to check out this record store that supposedly sold some awesome stuff. There was a bookstore a few blocks down. I needed some new reading material anyways.

The ride was faster than I thought it was going to be, I was already entering city limits. It felt good to have a little freedom and time away from Forkians. I found the record store easily enough, bought a White Stripes CD, who doesn't like Seven Nation Army? And Passion Pit, electronic music never hurt anybody.

I wasted about two hours there and as I walked outside to my next destination, I noticed a regular coffee shop, not a Starbucks, not one of those busy chaotic mainstream cafes, not a place where you would get a triple shot of this with no foam and fat free in the Christmas holiday flavor, just a pain old coffee shop where you could relax, talk, sit back. I walked in, ordered a coffee, looked around.

A few people were there, sitting on bean bag chairs, laughing, just having a good time. I sat down at a table next to a window and took out The Catcher in the Rye to read for the hundredth time. Holden Caulfield was barely starting his journey in New York when someone stood over me.

"Hi, can we join you?" The voice was so perky, girly, so _excited_. I looked up, slightly annoyed that someone would bother me.

It was none other than the pixie and the three others in her vampire clique.

**

He looked so much like his father. He had Edward's cheekbones and of course that handsome unruly bronze hair. But Bella's milk chocolate eyes shine through his pale skin with youth and some . . . wisdom? Perhaps.

Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and I tried keeping a close eye on him since he arrived to Forks, Edward and Bells told us not to confront him before they came home from Italy with Carlisle and Esme.

I couldn't help it thought. He _was_ my nephew, the missing part of our family, the wonderful missing piece of our twisted, wrecked puzzle. We followed him here, and I don't care how much we sound like stalkers, we have every right . . . and he's fourteen! We need to have a little chat with Charlie about letting him out all by himself. It dangerous, it doesn't matter if he does have vampire blood in him.

I was thinking that if we become friends with him, we have a chance to introduce his parents to him and they can become the fantastic family their destined to be. And that _will_ happen, no matter what's going to happen along the way, it will.

I should know, I _am_ Alice Cullen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Woot! Haha I didn't take as long with this chapter. Hope you all like it. Review, tell me what you think. Flames, constructive criticism and just awesomeness are always welcome :) Oh and don't you guys just love the thesaurus? :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the pink nail polish on this desk. And the orange juice next to it. How sad. . .**

**By the way, try saying toy boat, 3 times really fast. It's impossible. **

* * *

Chapter 6:

Note to self: Never skateboard off the roof when it's raining on a Monday morning. Why?

Because everyone stares at you when you fall off.

Because you're at school.

Because a _normal_ kid would've possibly broken his whole leg, maybe an arm, a concussion, some blood and bruises.

Because a normal kid wouldn't even have thought about skateboarding on the school roof.

"Give him room to breathe!" "Anthony, are you okay?" "Call an ambulance!" "What were you doing on the roof, Cullen?"

They were all crowding around me, as if I was this alien that fell out of a spaceship and they had to examine me as soon as possible, a fucking specimen in a lab.

Several teachers were arriving now. Ben was kneeling down next to me, asking what happened. Girls were screaming their heads off in the crowd like I had just got crushed by a van or something.

Ridiculous.

Somewhere between the craziness and screams, an ambulance and an overwhelmed Charlie arrived. More shouts of Anthony are you okay's? and Can you hear me's?

They all most likely thought I was in shock, not replying, looking around. Actually, it was more observing. All these people acted as if they'd known me all their lives, like I was on the brink of death in the school parking lot.

They didn't even know me.

Then the EMT guys pulled out the gurney and that was my cue to speak up.

"Whoa guys, I'm fine! No need for an oxygen tank and gurney. See, nothings wrong." I stood up and walked around, showing them. Some people actually sighed in relief, teachers gave scolding looks, but Charlie only showed concern.

"Quit moving around so much and get in the ambulance." Okay now there was anger.

We finally arrived at the hospital after I successfully convinced everyone to just let me ride in the front. Seriously, it was like I had extensive injuries and was having a seizure on the floor.

The entire building smelled like iodine. And blood. God I was thirsty, it wasn't even funny anymore.

"Dr. Marr will be right with you." The nurse led me to a room to be examined. She must've been mid-30s, had bleach blonde hair and enough make-up for people to assume she's a hooker, which probably wasn't too far from the truth.

Her name tag said J. Stanley. I think she was giving me the eye, swaying her hips excessively. Ick not my type, thank you very much. I'm not into cougars.

I stepped inside the room, trying to forget about everyone and their questions and concerns.

But the doctor was already there, waiting for me, sitting patiently on the hospital bed that occupied the room.

He had blonde hair that was way more tasteful then the nurse's; it reminded me of pine wood from back in the day when Phil thought he was going into construction, others could call it like corn silk.

Obviously a vampire.

I really don't think this was Dr. Marr.

"Usually doctors make their patients wait a ridiculous amount of time before they show up, not the other way around."

"Well hello to you to," he said, "I was in the hospital, checking to see how things were going since my family and I last lived here. They got the call that something was wrong at the school so I decided to stay and help." He already had a lab coat on, took out his stethoscope, and started checking my vitals.

I pulled back.

"I'm assuming you aren't Dr. Marr." Let's cut to the chase.

"No I'm definitely not."

"How am I supposed to trust you? You could be trying to kidnap me and take me to your vampire leader for all I know." He didn't say anything, but, I don't know, he didn't have to. The elegance and wisdom and honesty practically poured off him in waves.

Those pure golden eyes could do no evil.

I eased up and he continued testing me. "Besides I am the vampire leader." I grinned when he looked up.

There was a comfortable silence then a pain shooting up my arm. I wonder if this is what junkies feel. "Argh!"

"Just as I thought, well everything seems to be in perfect order except your wrist is fractured. Nothing major, a small cast should do the trick. Take some aspirin for any pain you may have."

"Thank you Doctor . . . I'm sorry I never caught your name."

"Carlisle, just call me Carlisle," he smiled.

''When Ethan comes in just tell him I've already helped you,'' he packed his stuff. I assumed Ethan was the doctor that was originally going to help me. He was half way out the door when he looked back, almost like he wanted to say something, thought otherwise then continued on his way.

I heard the echo of his footsteps before he blended into the hospital insanity and I jumped up from the hospital bed, tripping on wires hooked onto the necessary machinery and finally reached the window. Carlisle was walking through the parking lot obviously trying to avoid the people and chaos that was most of Forks High and eventually reached a sleek black Mercedes.

Doc C liked riding in style.

''Hello Anthony, I'm Dr. Marr, excuse my lateness. You gave us all quite a scare. How are you feeling?"

I didn't like him.

I didn't tell him Carlisle already checked me, it could be my little secret.

There was someone waiting for him in the passenger seat, a certain someone that looked a lot like Alice. I wonder how they know each . . . Holy fuck! Doc C and The Pixie, no way! And here I thought her and Jasper were soul mates!

Poor Jasper.

Here I thought she was this amazing person, but looking back I have to admit that they were all awesome. They sat down with me at the coffee shop back in Seattle and at first it was pretty awkward, like okayy these creepy vampires want to get to know me for some reason.

Honestly, Pixie was weirding me out with her all knowingness and smiles and hyper activity. She goes a hundred miles a minute.

The awkwardness only lasted for a second. Thank god for Emmett.

"I don't think my ass fits on this bean bag," he said, squirming around.

That easily broke the tension between us. "I'm Alice," and so the introductions and conversations began. We stayed away from obvious topics, like what's a coven doing in Forks, how you knew who I was, were you stalking me, etc. Conversation was so easy with them. We weren't grasping for straws at what to talk about. It just flowed, which was a very nice change from everyone else back in town.

"It's amazing! I promise you that I'll take you for a spin later!" Alice talked about her Porsche after I told her that I like to ride motorcycles and my need for speed. I didn't care how cliché it sounded. I loved trying to push my limits, seeing how hard and fast I could go. I didn't have to worry about anything with them.

I had seriously underestimated the blonde, whose name I learned was Rosalie. There are actually brains under that beauty; she even fixes up cars when she can. Who doesn't find that attractive?

"Men are always intimidated by me, but Emmett can handle me, can't you baby?" They shared suggestive looks. Em and Rose definitely had a very sexual relationship.

"Why haven't they made blood-flavored condoms?" Blank Stares. "Seriously guys! Theirs mint, grape, orange, banana, soda, apple pie, even freakin' glow in the dark!"

Emmett's mind is like the African Safari jungles in Antarctica, tread lightly or you will get lost. More silence swept over us, then some major laughter.

"Blood- flavored condoms, Emmett? Seriously, maybe its because no one likes the flavor of blood except for vampires who don't even need condoms!"

Jasper crushed Em's dream with that. He was a cool guy, a little quiet except for now when he wanted to bash Emmett, which was the complete opposite of Alice but maybe that's why they mesh so well. Both couples did . . . like puzzle pieces.

Jasper balanced Alice's hyperness and outgoing style with his serenity that somehow makes you feel so calm, when all Alice does is get you all amped up and excited like anything in this world is possible.

Same goes for Rosalie and Emmett. I get the feeling that Rose has been pretty hurt in her past, making her put up a wall that makes herself cold and hard towards most people, but Emmett's smile and openness and all around good guy behavior balances them out just as perfectly. Don't let all those muscles fool you.

"You would love Italy! I can see you sweeping the Italian girls off their feet," Alice winked.

"I can pick them up in that Lamborghini you're going to get me and ride off into the sunset with them. Get the hint?"

"We like your style kid." They all beamed at me.

"Anthony? Anthony . . ." It took me forever to realize Marr had been calling on me for my attention. Damn my wandering mind.

"Are you sure your heads fine? No pounding or aches?" There was already a cast clasped onto my wrist and now nurses and doctors were asking me questions again, acting like they genuinely cared.

"No sir, I'm fine, I just need some rest back home." I practically ran for the door, the stark white waiting room and hospital smell would be better outside this room.

"Take . . ." Marr started before I cut him off. "Aspirin for any pain I have, I know."

Charlie was waiting for me, except now he had a guilty look on his face. I thought he would be yelling at me by now.

"Uhmm, you may want to call your grandmother," he said.

"You told Renee!?" I couldn't believe him; she was probably thinking I was on my death bed right now. After finally getting back to the house, I called Renee. She answered on the first ring and didn't wait for pleasantries.

"What were you thinking? You've could've gotten seriously injured, Anthony! Don't you know we love you? Why would you do that! Do you want to come home? I'm sorry we sent you over there. Is there a girl you're not telling me about!?"

"Hey slow down! I'm perfectly fine, one broken wrist and nothing else. I didn't think I would board off the edge. I was bored and idea just stuck in my head." Well actually this jackass in class was being a jackass which reminded me of this stunt from the movie Jackass . . . but I don't need to go to that many details with her. "And no, no girl, I promise."

It took half an hour to calm her down and assure her that all was well and I wasn't having thoughts about suicide since I'm "under a great deal of stress in a new and different environment." Wow she watches too much Dr. Phil.

I told Charlie I was going over to Ben's place when I actually was going to hunt later that night. The whole fiasco today took a lot out of me.

I walked to the near forests to feel the crisp cold and calmness that is nighttime Forks. I stayed close and hunted deer, not the most exciting, but it would do for now.

I've always been vegetarian. It's just the way Renee always taught me. Don't get me wrong, I've had my urges for human blood. I scare myself sometimes when that does happen, but somehow I resist. I think of my real family and hope that they would be proud if I resisted.

I could eat food like humans and I'm also vegetarian in my choices as well because in my mind if I can be a vegetarian vampire and save souls, I can not eat meat and save a cow or two, but it's never enough. I still feel this emptiness that needs to be filled no matter how much I eat. I need blood as much as any other vampire.

A deer ran past me, the hunt was on. The catch is always easy with deer, and then I finally get to sink my teeth into it, biting through the fur, reaching its veins.

My first blood in almost three weeks, it's fucking euphoric. The blood rushes into my mouth and coats my throat, mixing with my own blood that's pumping in my veins. I can almost feel all my senses heighten and my pupils dilating, turning gold for the night.

It's moments like these when I wish I was a full vampire, none of this half-human crap.

It's like my body is electrified, humming.

It's the best feeling in the world.


End file.
